Good Intentions, Horrible Execution
by Snow-hime
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles looking into Iemitu's backstory and the Vongola family. Contains a competent Iemitsu, an exasperated Lal Mirch, the Vongola brothers and a closer look at CEDEF through their agents.
1. Good Intentions, Horrible Execution

**A/N: At first, this was meant to be a one-shot and grew to be a collection of drabbles. So it went from keeping to the canon to being a slight AU. You'll see why in the later chapters. So I'm going back to make the story line more cohesive.**

 **I also went back to volume one of the manga and it turns out the youngest is named Federico, not Frederico. Guess what I'm changing? *bangs head against desk***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **At this point, the franchise owns me.**

* * *

 **Good Intentions, Horrible Execution**

As a child in an orphanage, Iemitsu Sawada had always wanted a family. He never had a chance to know his birth parents, they had died in a tragic accident. He'd always seen himself as a champion of justice, standing up for the weaker children that couldn't protect themselves. He wanted to be a police man when he grew up, beating up villains and being a hero everyone would look up to.

Despite his Japanese name, Iemitsu had a bulky build and towered over most children his age. He was loud and, despite what everyone assumed, was a very bright boy. It's just that he was only knowledgeable in subjects he liked, the rest of his classes he tended to slack off in. And when he defended his classmates, adrenaline and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, gave him a feeling of euphoria. He wasn't a nobody, he was important. And nothing would ever take away that feeling.

It wasn't until his teen years that he'd learn the hard way that he wasn't at the top of the food chain. He was meeting up with friends when he heard sobbing from an alleyway. "Shut up, you brat!" A bald man wearing a suit hissed, holding up a toddler by the collar of his shirt. "My daddy is gonna get you, you'll be sorry!" The boy yelled, still squirming in the air.

Iemitsu tackled the man from behind, causing him to drop the child and stumble. "Get out of here kid, call the police!" Iemitsu shouts. The boy nodded and ran back into the streets. The kidnapper made it back to his feet and scowled, pulling out a pistol. "You're going to pay for that mistake, punk. With your life." It was a single bullet that changed everything, a centimeter closer to the right and it would have pierced his heart.

No, I can't die. Not now! Iemitsu thought as he fell to the ground. He wanted a family with a loving wife and adorable child to spoil. He wanted to be a hero, he couldn't lose. The man looked down at the fallen teen with a sneer, kicking him in the side for good measure and spat on him. That foreign feeling that came up when he was fighting was now burning, becoming an inferno. The man could only look on in horror as Iemitsu stood to his feet, an orange flame on his forehead. "I refuse to let you kill me, I'll defeat you with my Dying Will!" The man screamed and the world burned.

Federico was known for running off so no one had been concerned at first. Timoteo had been looking over an alliance proposal when the boy had ran into the office unannounced, tears streaming down his face. Timoteo could feel his intuition begin to nag him. "Papa, a bad man tried taking me away. Someone saved me and told me to run. You gotta help him!"

When Timoteo arrived on the scene, the fire on Iemitsu's forehead had died down. The walls of the alleyway were scorched and the body of the abductor was incinerated. There was still a determined gleam in Ietmitsu's eyes as he turned his gaze to the man, only to relax when he saw the stranger was holding onto the child he saved. "Glad... to see... you're alright." Iemitsu panted, the flame finally dying out as he once again collapsed. "Mister!" Federico cried.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Timoteo would admit, the Sky that he stumbled upon was a stubborn one. Only a fool would try taking on an armed criminal. Federico was at the side of the bed, he fell asleep when the adrenaline from earlier had worn off. His features looked similar to that of a couple the more extremist supporters of Vongola had killed in a car bombing. They had been adamant about killing off Primo's descendants so they would never reclaim Vongola. Those responsible had been executed but it was too little, too late. The Sawada weren't even involved with the mafia, they had been trying to live peaceful lives with their baby boy.

Iemitsu groaned as a bright light filtered into his eyes. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. "Finally awake I see." He heard someone say in amusement. His eyes fully opened and he was met by the sight of a man wearing a striped business suit with spiky brown hair. "Where am I? And who are you?" He demands, Timoteo chuckled. "There is nothing to worry about. You're currently in my medical facility. As for who I am, I'm the father of the young boy you saved. What you did was remarkable for someone your age."

Iemitsu looked confused until he remembered what happened in the alleyway. His hands shook, where did that fire come from? And why wasn't he covered in burns? Matteo had burned himself in the kitchen once and still had scars from the grease fire. "W-What happened?" He asks shakily, hands clenching at the blanket covering him. "I believe you're talking about the flames, hm? It's a special ability that those in life or death situations tap into. Have your parents ever mentioned them?" Iemitsu looked down at the blanket, gritting his teeth.

"They died when I was a child, sir." He says bitterly, jolting when he felt a large hand pat him on the head. "Well for a child with no parents, I'd say you're shaping up into becoming a fine man. Little Federico seems attached to you, so I suppose you'll be a constant visitor from now on. I am Timoteo Vongola, and what's your name child?" Iemitsu grinned. "I'm Iemitsu Sawada, champion of justice!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Although he was never officially adopted, Iemitsu was treated like a son. He was taught how to control his flames in exchange for helping the familgia. He was shocked to find out the man was the don of a powerful mafia family but he was assured that Timoteo was a kind boss. Timoteo also had three boys that he loved to smother with affection, causing them to run to Iemitsu when they needed breathing room. After a DNA test, they learned that he was a descendant of Vongola Primo and distantly related to Timoteo.

Years passed and Iemitsu was escorting Timoteo to Japan, the birth place of his parents. They had gone to a small cafe were he met a woman that he swore was an angel. If the blushing from the brunette was any indication, the attraction wasn't one-sided. She introduced herself as Nana Higurashi and explained that her family was responsible for managing one of the local shrines. Her dream was to eventually find "the one" and start her own family.

They courted each other over letters, each letter more sappy than the last. Finally, at the age of 23, they were wed and moved to the small town of Namimori. It was known for having a clan fiercely protective of the area, so if anyone learned of his wife's location she would have adequate protection.

Nine months after the consummation of their marriage Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tuna as Iemitsu lovingly called the small bundle of joy, was born. He had fluffy brunet hair and brown eyes, he also looked like he was Primo's reincarnation. His hands trembled as Nana nudged his arm tiredly, showing the man how to properly support the baby in his arms. He could feel tears beginning to fall as Tsunayoshi looked up with an innocent and trusting gaze. That hole in his heart he felt when growing up was finally filled.

Timoteo had given Iemitsu enough time off work to properly bond with his child, chuckling when the man would give him updates about his son's milestones. When he learned to sit up properly, when he learned to roll, and even when Iemitsu had gotten peed on while changing his son's diaper. Iemitsu was happy but he couldn't help feeling restless. He got everything that he wanted and it was different than how he thought it would be. He longed to go back to Italy to lead the CEDEF and decided to voice this to his wife. Not including the mafia part of course, although his wife could be very oblivious at times.

Nana had been bottle feeding Tsuna at the time and looked thoughtful. "Of course you can go back to your job sweetheart. Your home is Italy after all. Just make sure to visit. I'll have my hands full with Tsunayoshi, especially when he learns to walk."She says, patting Tsuna on the back. Tsunayoshi looked at his father with a serious expression... until he burped loudly and giggled. "I'll visit and write often, I promise."

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Iemitsu had his hands full for about five years, thankfully the Arcobalenco Lal Mirch helped keep himself and his men on their toes. Everything was chaotic when Enrico had been ambushed outside a bar with several men using him as target practice. That left Federico, Massimo and Xanxus. Timoteo had suggested they take some time off in Namimori so they could take a short break from the bloody criminal underworld.

When Nana answered the door Tsuna was hiding behind her legs, curiously looking up at the men. "Tuna-fishy!" Iemitsu squealed, ignoring the boy's terrified squeak as he threw Tsuna up into the air. Tsuna, looking shaken up, still pouted. "Not Tuna, Tsuna!" He was then placed down in favor of Iemitsu pulling Nana into a deep kiss, Tsuna scrunched his nose in disgust. Adults were nasty!

Tsuna liked grandpa Timoteo, he didn't throw him in the air like his papa. After reading Tsuna a story, Timoteo went to converse with his parents as he wandered into the backyard to play with his ball. Everyone stood to their feet and ran into the backyard to check on the toddler when they heard a terrified scream. Tsuna was on the ground with a bright flame on his forehead, tears streaming down his face as he cried. Iemitsu felt his blood go cold. He had been introduced to the mafia when he awakened his flames, he didn't want the same fate for his adorable son!

Timoteo placed a hand on his shoulder with a solemn expression. "There's a method that's been passed down in our family to seal flames when they're too strong for a person to handle. But there are... side effects." Timoteo admits as Nana picked up the child, rocking him in her arms and rubbing his back soothingly. Iemitsu recalled all the blood and death he had seen over the years. While he accepted it and would do everything again if needed, his son might not be able to handle it. "Do it. I want him to have nothing to do with the mafia."

Tsuna was still crying when Timoteo walked over to him and Nana. His thumb was covered in orange flame and touched the boy's forehead. The crying suddenly stopped and the toddler passed out. "How did you get him to settle down so quickly?" Nana asks, oblivious to the fact the man used a flame on her son. Timoteo smiled solemnly. "It's just the right touch."

When Tsuna awoke, there was a drastic change in his behavior. He had gone from being shy to being terrified by everything and would seem to trip over air. And while Timoteo reassured Iemitsu that Tsuna wouldn't remember the sealing, he would still give Iemitsu a betrayed look and clung to his mother. But none of that mattered to Iemitsu as long as his family was safe.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

After Tsuna had been sealed, Iemitsu had gone back to his hometown to think. Was sealing his son's flames really the right thing to do? He heard someone crash into one of the trash cans in an alleyway and a pained groan. There was a boy that looked similar to his Tsuna but older. His frame was thin and he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in weeks. "What's your name kid?" He found himself asking, the boy flinched. "I don't really have one sir." He mumbled, looking ready to bolt at any moment. He thought back to the codenames he made for his operatives and grinned. "How about Basil? Want a home kid?"


	2. His Little Tsuna-Fishy

**A/N: Surprisingly this chapter didn't need much editing. I've been a babysitter since I was teen so this was the easiest chapter to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *quietly sobs***

* * *

 **His Little Tsuna-Fishy**

For the first few weeks Tsuna didn't do much other than sleep and nurse. Iemitsu always dreamed of having a son that he could play ball with. The fact that he would have to wait a few years for it to be possible had slipped his mind. When Nana would pass Tsuna over to him, his son would usually fall asleep on his chest. Being a man of action, staying still for long periods of time was... awkward.

Iemitsu scrunched his nose in disgust as he had to face a horror much worse than a crime scene: a dirty diaper. Tsuna would stare up at the over dramatic look on his father's face and giggle. "We are teaching you to use the toilet as soon as humanly possible." Iemitsu grumbled, wishing that he'd gone to the grocery store instead. All Tsuna had to do was smile to get his father to turn to mush and forget his complaints.

Iemitsu had the habit of leaving the changing supplies out of reach, often leaving Tsuna to lay on the couch as he hunted for them. One day while he was searching he heard a thud and a loud wail. "Tsuna finally learned how to roll... and fell off the couch. You're alright little man, Daddy's got you!" In his haste Iemitsu tripped over Tsuna's drum, which he really regretted buying, and landed inches from his son. The crying stopped as Tsuna looked at his father on the floor. "Oops, Daddy meant to do that!"Iemitsu says with a loud chuckle. Tsuna hadn't understood but tried to imitate his father's laugh, only getting out a weird sounding gurgle.

Iemitsu also learned that when his son was hungry that he better have something on hand, or awkward things happened. "Tuna! I am not your mother!" Iemitsu yelped in embarrassment as the baby clung to his shirt and was desperate to eat something. This lead to Tsuna trying to eat Iemitsu's shirt. Nana giggled in amusement as Iemitsu handed Tsuna off to her, complaining about the new stain on his shirt. "At least you didn't shake him again. You had to throw out one of your favorite dress shirts." Iemitsu pouted. No one told them that if you lightly shook a baby that they would spew like a can of soda after feeding. Tsuna had been so startled that he started to cry.

As Tsuna got older, he started to interact with the world more. In his excitement Iemitsu had bought a jogging stroller for his son, weaving through the Namimori streets with a petrified Tsuna frozen in his seat. Iemitsu always wondered why Tsuna always fell asleep during their "walks" but chalked it up to his son being relaxed. Iemitsu had been on leave for three months when someone from CEDEF finally managed to track him down. "What the hell are you doing? You're needed back at headquarters!" Lal Mirch scolded, startling when she heard a cry from inside the house. Iemitsu completely ignored the Arcobalenco in favor of picking up his son, rocking him back and forth.

"Could you yell at me at a later time? Nana went shopping so I'm looking after my son. Which you just woke up from his nap. Do you know how long it's going to take for him to settle down again?" Iemitsu demands, glaring at the woman. Tsuna still had tears in his eyes when he looked at Lal Mirch, making her feel very uncomfortable. Stuck in a child's body, she was unable to have children even if she wanted to. She looked at Iemitsu's hand and saw a wedding band, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before. "So, you're settling down with a civilian?" Lal Mirch asks quietly. Iemitsu sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Honestly I was just planning to stay here for as long as the doctor said was needed for us to bond properly as parent and child. Nana knew that I worked overseas and that I wouldn't be here all the time. But Tuna-fishy doesn't understand like she does. I don't want to leave him." Iemitsu's voice cracked and the usually confident man looked ready to cry. He loved his family but he felt, trapped. Constrained. Before Nana he was married to his job.

"I can cover for you for two more months. After that you're on your own." Lal Mirch states, Tsuna looked at her curiously and reached out to her. "Aw! Tuna-fishy wants you to play!" Iemitsu cooed, handing Lal Mirch one of his favorite toys. It was a plastic fish that Tsuna often chewed on instead of a pacifier. Given who Iemitsu's co-worker was he could only thank the heavens that he thought ahead, just in case the woman tracked him down.

Before Lal Mirch left, she demanded that they find a way to create a safe environment free of assassins wanting to target his family. This lead to Iemitsu inadvertently implying that the Hibari clan wasn't enough to protect Namimori. If seeing Fon enraged wasn't terrifying enough, seeing a clan with an eerie resemblance to him chasing Iemitsu gave the man nightmares for weeks. The two year old was especially vicious, latching onto his ankle with his teeth. Iemitsu swore on his grave that he would never tell anyone that he was scared by a child.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It was after Tsuna turned one that Iemitsu started integrating himself back into his work. There wasn't much paperwork, thankfully, as Lal Mirch decided to send the papers to him on a weekly basis. She would head over to the house if there was an urgent matter, silently putting up with a curious Tsuna. There were also some moles in CEDEF who tried taking advantage of his absence, only to receive a fist to the face. They were then tortured to retrieve the names of their fellow conspirators. With his own family under the guise of the CEDEF and his own personal family, he was not taking any chances. And if he had his way, his darling Nana and adorable Tsuna would never become involved in the underworld.


	3. A Storm Brews

**A/N: Other than the Federico oversight, not much editing was needed for this one. So… Enjoy I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! At this point I think it's Stockholm Syndrome… *dodges a bullet and runs***

* * *

 **A Storm Brews**

When Iemitsu returned to CEDEF Headquarters, his operatives all demanded to know where he'd been. He just grinned with a somewhat dazed look. "Just spending time with the most adorable child in the world and his beautiful mother." He gushed. Lal Mirch rolled her eyes but even she could admit that the two civilians were a breath of fresh air.

The CEDEF headquarters masqueraded as a normal business building, one owned by the Vongola Electronics Company. Each agent had a code name corresponding to different spices. It often garnered strange looks from those out of the loop but the agents figured that the weird naming ran in the family. At least they weren't named after sweets.

Iemitsu sat in an Italian office chair, wishing that he didn't have to wear such a stifling suit. Everything was more simple when he was a field agent. He opened his desk drawer and took out a false bottom, revealing a family photo on top of his current case file. Recently there were a series of assassinations targeting Nono's sons. None of the attackers were from a single family, on further inspection there were even some civilians that were sent to kill the boys.

There was evidence of Mist manipulation, whoever was behind these attacks had flames that dwarfed those of Nono's own Mist guardian. Vongola was currently doing damage control but somehow the other families had gotten word that Nono's successors were being targeted. Smaller families that wanted to make their mark on the criminal underworld joined in on the attempts while Vongola allies were hesitant to provide the teens with possible guardians.

"Vongola has made plenty of enemies over the decades. Honestly, it could be anyone." Iemitsu groaned. There was a brief knocking at the door and Iemitsu had to resist the urge to go into his stash of alcohol. "Come in." A woman with long brown hair and glasses walked into the room, carrying a stack of papers. "Oregano, what are the papers for this time?" Oregano sighed. "Someone brought dynamite onto the training grounds again. These are the damages." She states.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The explosive agent that caused the incident was surprisingly average looking. Honestly, Cayenne could have passed as a normal office worker of Asian descent. He and his accomplices, Cinnamon and Cilantro, were all banned from using any chemicals for a month. Lal Mirch had them running laps AND gave them babysitting duty for Enrico, Massimo, and Federico.

Cilantro and Massimo were instantly friends, bonding over video games and girls. Cinnamon and Federico absolutely hated each other, waiting for opportune moments to sucker punch the other and start a fist fight. Cayenne was a horrible influence on both Xanxus and Enrico, teaching them how to make Molotov cocktails. Enrico loved making them, Xanxus became a budding alcoholic. It gave all the higher ups a headache.

"Iemitsu, your agents are corrupting my boys." Timoteo states, Iemitsu slammed his head against his desk. "Lal Mirch was in charge of their punishment. And Molotov cocktails are good weapons to have in a pinch. You need to look into getting the boys their own guardians." Timoteo sighed. "At this point, everyone is too terrified of dying to approach them. How is your family?" Iemitsu's eyes shone as he pulled out a recent picture of his family.

"Tsuna is getting so big! He's just starting to walk, and fell on his face a few times, but he keeps trying! Though maybe it wasn't a good idea to have him on the kitchen floor in socks." Iemitsu says thoughtfully. Timoteo smiled as Iemitsu gushed about his family. Since the man was an important figure in the Vongola hierarchy and Timoteo's sons were being targeted, the people that knew about his personal life were limited. Sending his agents to patrol Namimori would only lead to unwanted attention, so Iemitsu had no choice but to leave his family's protection to the Hibari clan.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"I wonder what had the boss away for so long." Cinnamon wondered aloud, getting punched in the head by Cayenne. "If the boss doesn't want to say anything, he doesn't have to." He huffed. They were in hot enough water with their superiors already! "You gotta admit Cayenne, boss was practically married to his position. Why the sudden change?" Cilantro asks, playing with his own strands of blond hair. "Think he took in another kid?" Iemitsu may be a strict boss, but he always had a soft spot for abandoned children.

"Cinnamon, Cayenne, Cilantro. I was looking for the three of you." Iemitsu says, a dark aura behind him. Crap, he heard us! The trio thought in terror. "Have you been documenting the attacks against the Decimo candidates?" He asks sternly. Cinnamon and Cilantro looked panicked while Cayenne gave Iemitsu his written observations. "Other than faint Mist flames there's no other evidence in these cases. It's like the family is cursed or something."

"Sir, aren't you of Vongola blood as well? Has anyone attacked you?" Cilantro asks quietly. The agents gave a sigh of relief as their boss shook his head. "As leader of the CEDEF I'm not eligible to take over the family. It would be a conflict of interests. If I were to have any offspring, however, they would be fair game." Iemitsu says darkly. The agents all laughed nervously. "Then it's a good thing you're so hopeless with women!"


	4. Rise of the Young Lion

**A/N: I often wondered how Lal Mirch got involved with CEDEF. Her circumstances are different from the other Arcobalenco since her flames were "corrupted" due to Colonello's interference. And so, this story was born. Also, more teen Iemitsu!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do, however, have access to a spice cabinet. I had plenty of thyme to write this. *gets hit with a wooden spoon***

* * *

 **Rise of the Young Lion**

As a child, Iemitsu had always dreamed of being a police officer or a superhero. While his involvement with the mafia took being in the police force out of the picture, his hero dream was still strong. As Timoteo explained the different types of elements Iemitsu realized that he needed sidekicks. If he was to inherit the CEDEF, he would need advisers to help make up the backbone of the organization.

After Lal Mirch had been cursed, she could no longer return to the military. The only people that seemed to take her seriously in her child form was the mafia. "That moron just had to be a damn hero. Now both of us are cursed." She scowled. Since then she had been freelancing, using her training to infiltrate enemy compounds and steal top secret documents.

It had been on one of her freelance missions that she had her first run in with the Vongola family. Her job was to break into the CEDEF headquarters to steal blueprints to the Vongola mansion. "...can't believe he's replacing you just because he found a brat from Primo's line! I say we just kill the brat boss!" A man with slicked back brown hair exclaims. His companion, a burly man with a buzz cut and various tattoos, shook his head. "Once that kid gets a real taste of the mafia world, he'll run home to his mama." Michael snickered.

Lal Mirch fought the urge to scoff. Of course the mafia had nepotism, when it came to leadership crime families preferred to keep everything in the family. She had made her way to the office, the door slightly ajar. The security around here is terrible. Lal Mirch thought as she felt a strong pulse of Sky flames from the room. It was stronger than the current CEDEF boss and she barely had the time to conceal herself.

The door was slammed open, revealing a teenager with spiky brown hair with a gun in hand. "Christ, I told Michael that the security around here was awful." He grumbled in annoyance. All the bastard let him do was paperwork, not even bothering to explain anything about his position in detail. The hallway appeared to be empty but his instincts were screaming that something was there. Amber tinged eyes went to the ceiling where Lal Mirch was concealed by her tainted Mist and Rain flames. He pointed the gun in her direction and fired, missing the Arcobalenco by mere inches.

It wasn't until Iemitsu went back to the office and closed the door that Lal Mirch realized she was holding her breath. So that was the infamous Vongola intuition, it was even capable of looking through Mist illusions. Iemitsu wasn't shooting randomly at the ceiling either, before he shot there was a bewildered look on his face. It was the first time that Lal Mirch had witnessed it in person and it was terrifying.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

It wouldn't be the only occasion that Lal Mirch would run into the teen either. Whenever she slipped through the crack in their security he would always be there, on constant alert. Unlike the current CEDEF leader who, in times of peace, let his guard down. The entirety of CEDEF was complacent and it was an embarrassment to intelligence agencies everywhere. This time Iemitsu was reading a gun magazine with a bored expression, looking up from his pages. Unlike their previous encounters, his hand didn't stray to his firearm. "You're one of the Arcobalenco aren't you? Why are you sneaking around like a common thief?" Iemitsu finally asked.

Lal Mirch scowled. "You shouldn't have dropped your guard around me kid." Iemitsu raised an eyebrow. "Why? If you really wanted to kill me, I would be dead by now." He says bluntly. She flinched minutely, while she may have thrown herself into the mafia world she still had morals. That included not killing children. His expression morphed to one of contemplation as he silently observed her. "You have military training, don't you? The security around here is shit and the men here refuse to listen to a brat like myself." He comments. "And what does that have to do with me?" Lal Mirch asks dryly.

Iemitsu smirked. "I'm willing to make you an offer, in return for keeping silent about your break ins. You may be an Arcobalenco but I doubt that you could withstand the wrath of Vongola and its allies by yourself." It was a gamble, blackmailing the woman. He was aware that, should her patience snap, that she would bury a bullet in his head before he could react. Lal Mirch's scowl deepened but he refused to show any sign of weakness. His Sky flames flared and he saw and felt Lal Mirch's shock as her flames responded in kind.

Lal Mirch was a defective Arcobalenco, incomplete and damaged. She hadn't properly harmonized with Luce and had given up hope on being able to harmonize with her destined Sky. Yet here was a brat whose flames seemed to soothe her flames, coaxing her to relax. She gave a tried sigh. "Alright, let's hear your offer."

It seemed like a straight forward offer. Iemitsu wanted her to join CEDEF as a trainer and operative for the organization. She would have the backing of the Vongola family and a respectable position while Iemitsu would gain the reputation of being able to sway an Arcobalenco to their side. Reborn was known for taking jobs from Vongola but was still a freelance hitman. It was mutually beneficial and not as one sided as blackmail usually was. "You're smarter than you look kid." Lal Mirch finally said, Iemitsu just grinned. "It's Iemitsu, and you?" "Lal Mirch, you better be prepared for hell."

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

Iemitsu Sawada was a force to be reckoned with as his influence grew. With Lal Mirch by his side, Michael could no longer write him off as a just a brat. Past his jovial grin he was calculating, taking advantage of every foot hold he could climb. Lal Mirch was merciless in her training but gave the operatives the kick in the ass that they needed. The original members of the organization began to sway to Iemitsu's side, taken in by his charm and innovative ideas. He needed to take him out before Iemitsu could turn his other men.

Iemitsu had been in a poker game with some of the CEDEF trainees that were around his own age when the other players noticed him tense. Oregano and Turmeric were both shoved to the ground as Iemitsu flipped the table, taking cover behind it as bullets whistled through the air. Iemitsu let out a string of curses, he never thought that Michael would be suicidal enough to try killing him to defend his position. While he wasn't directly related to Timoteo he still had Vongola blood. This attempt on his life would be considered treason.

"Boss, what should we do?" Oregano whispered, pushing up her glasses. She had signed up to be a desk clerk for the organization, not a field agent. Turmeric was silent, lightning flames crackling around as the gears in Iemitsu's head spun, thinking of a plan. "Oregano, I need you to create a distraction with your Mist flames. Turmeric and I will charge in while they're distracted."

The plan worked like a charm as the teens attacked, Turmeric creating a shield for Iemitsu as the Sky knocked the men out with his bare hands. Those that opposed Iemitsu would remember the feral look in his eyes as he fought, amber eyes burning with anger. This attack would trigger an all-out war between the CEDEF members that sided with either Iemitsu or Michael. Timoteo had tried to intervene but Iemitsu stopped him, his eyes narrowed. "This is my fight. If I let you handle it, any respect that the men had for me will go out the window. CEDEF will handle its own."

In the end, Iemitsu was victorious. Those that sided with Michael were executed for treason as well as the man that started it all. With a fresh start, Iemitsu could now shape CEDEF into what he wanted it to become. In honor of Lal Mirch and Iemitsu's guardians, all agents now had code names corresponding to different spices. The only exception was Iemitsu himself, earning the nickname "Young Lion" for successfully protecting what was his. Although there was much blood shed, he would look back on these days fondly. Finally, he had a place to belong.


	5. An Explosive Combination

**A/N: A little more background for the Vongola brothers and the CEDEF agents. Thought this could use something light before it went into angst territory.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own the "C Team" Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **An Explosive Combination**

Ever since the trio were recruited to become CEDEF agents, they were stuck together. To encourage teamwork and strong relations, trainees were assigned to three man groups. Cinnamon had a lanky build and a mullet that came straight from the 90s. Cayenne had a mature aura, with short black hair and a slim figure. In stark contrast, only Cilantro looked like he had any muscles but was the laziest of the group. He had long blond hair and hazel eyes, and was a ladies man.

Enrico was the eldest of the blood brothers. He had spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, with a more lanky build than his brothers. He was the eldest and first in line for the Vongola throne, even if he didn't particularly want it. At times he envied his brothers since they were free to pursue their own interests. His role model was Skull the Immortal, the Cloud Arcobalenco. Not only was the man known as one of the strongest, but he would perform stunts that would kill any normal man. Enrico felt that he could relate to the civilian that was dragged into the mafia world.

Massimo was the middle child and was used to going with the flow of things. He wasn't as aggressive as his brothers, leaving outsiders speculating if he wasn't a Rain instead of a Sky. He was more intuitive than his brothers, even if his flames were the weakest. Like his brothers, he also had spiky brown hair. He would try to slick it back on occasion, only for it to bounce back to its usual messy state. He was also treated like the baby of the family, even if he wasn't the youngest.

Federico and Xanxus were both the same age, making them closer to each other than their other brothers. They often bickered and would get into fist fights, making everything into a competition. While everyone on the estate looked down Xanxus for being a former street urchin, the boys treated him like family. Even if the affection was shown through a fist to the face, having his ass kicked in a racing game, or going out to the shooting range. He wasn't cuddly either, often shooting at people that pissed him off.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

A pillar of smoke was visible from the training grounds and Lal Mirch was pissed. "Why is it always you three causing trouble around here?" She demands, Cinnamon shrugged. "Maybe because everyone around here is boring?" Cayenne and Cilantro winced as Lal Mirch kicked him in the face, sending the man flying. "The explosion was more violent than I anticipated." Cayenne admits. "And you! You're supposed to be the mature one, instead you're all acting like impulsive brats!" Lal Mirch snapped.

"Can't be worse than those Vongola brats." Cilantro muttered under his breath, only adding to Lal Mirch's ire. "If that's how you feel, then you morons will be assigned as their bodyguards until further notice!" The sky darkened and thunder rumbled in the background. "There's no way that's a bad omen, right?" Cilantro comments shakily, Cayenne's skin paled and Cinnamon looked ready to strangle the man. "You moron!" He threw himself at the blond as Cayenne blankly stared at them. Why did no one tell him that being part of CEDEF required babysitting experience?

"We don't need anyone to look after us, we can handle ourselves!" Federico snapped, Timoteo sighed. "Until you all can act maturely, I am assigning you bodyguards from CEDEF. Massimo nearly started a feud with a family after hitting on their heir, Enrico hot-wired one of the limos and crashed into a tree and you two almost killed one of our trainees in the shooting range." Timoteo says, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. This would be much easier if his wife was still alive.

The four teens waited in their gaming room for their babysitters. "We're not children, we can look after ourselves." Xanxus growled, Enrico shot him a look. "At least you have a guardian, even if he is loud as hell." The eldest growled. "Hold on guys, I've got an idea." Federico says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "No thanks, last time you had an idea I had to grow my eyebrows back. Do you know how difficult it is to flirt without eyebrows? I was a laughing stock!" Massimo exclaims.

Federico smirked. "You'll like this one. How about we just drive the old geezers away?" Massimo didn't look convinced, reaching for the Nintendo 64 controller instead. "Winner can boss around the losers for a week." At that Massimo looked more interested. His brothers tended to pick on him since he wasn't as aggressive. This would be a wonderful opportunity for revenge. His face darkened as he began laughing maniacally, his brothers sweat dropped. "Should we be worried?" Xanxus asks, not really concerned. "Nah, when has Massimo ever won at something other than video games? Prepare to be humiliated." Federico says with an unnerving grin.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The CEDEF agents were all dressed in suits, with ties that easily identified their flame types. Cinnamon had a dark violet tie, Cilantro's was indigo and Cayenne's a dark red. "I don't see why we need to wear these monkey suits. We're watching teenagers for god's sake." Cinnamon grumbles, Cayenne smacked him in the head. "We're professionals, so stop complaining. You don't see Cilantro whining." Both men turned to the blond and sweat dropped at his lifeless stare. "He's been out of it since this morning. I think we broke him."

The hopes of getting along with the teens were dashed when Cinnamon was greeted by a fist to the face. Cilantro was trying not to laugh and Cayenne sighed. "Oh it is on you little brat!" Cinnamon roared, tackling Enrico and starting a fist fight. "Should we tell the kid Cinnamon is an expert in grappling?" Cilantro snickered. Cayenne just shrugged. "He should learn not to piss off a Cloud. Besides, I doubt that Cinnamon would do anything to cause any lasting damage." He states.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting us?" Xanxus asks with a raised eyebrow. "We were ordered to keep you alive. Just do whatever it is you do and don't kill yourselves." Cilantro says, sitting down on the couch. Massimo was a picture of innocence as he nonchalantly handed a jar of pistachios to Cilantro. His face brightened, at least one of the teens wasn't a hellion! That hope was only dashed when the top of the jar was glued on and the jar was made of plastic. Cayenne could only stand back and watch as Massimo earned the ire of Cilantro. Usually the mist was fairly laid back but once you messed with his food... There was hell to pay.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Alright brats, get your asses into the van." Cinnamon states, carrying an unconscious Enrico over his shoulder. "Fuck no! It looks like a van a pedophile would use!" Xanxus snapped. "Sorry, did you want us to use the expensive and very conspicuous vehicles the Vongola family owns to take you into town? That would make the assassins jobs so much easier." Cayenne comments dryly. "Ouch! I think something just bit me!" Massimo yelped, turning to spot the culprit.

There, on the Vongola lawn, was a goat. How the hell had it gotten there?! Massimo was going to point it out when the goat disappeared. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. Was he seeing things? "Oi Massimo! Stop daydreaming and get into the damn van before Enrico wakes up!" Xanxus snapped. Massimo scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

As Enrico regained consciousness, the teens agreed that these men weren't going to be scared off by a little "rough housing." Cayenne was driving and had Enrico sitting next to him so the teen couldn't start another fight. "Where are we going anyways?" Enrico grumbles. "We're going to one of the Vongola training grounds. Since all of you have been attacked without warning, I'm going to teach you how to make a proper Molotov cocktail." Cayenne comments, pushing up his glasses.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Massimo asks, Cinnamon snickered. "He might not look like it, but Cayenne is a wizard with chemicals. His specialty is corrosive acids and wide range explosives." The teens exchanged looks. "You morons are as destructive as we are. Why the hell would you be put in charge of anything?" Xanxus demands. Cinnamon and Cilantro both exchanged a look. "Punishment." They said in unison.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The lesson was more or less a success. Federico and Xanxus were tackled the lesson with enthusiasm for different reasons. Fredrico was testing out different types of liquor and how the proof percentage would effect the flames. Xanxus tried out ALL the liquor and decided that he could get used to drinking the stuff. He then challenged Massimo to a drinking contest.

"Shouldn't you be stopping this?" Federico asks in amusement. The CEDEF men shrugged. "We're in the mafia, a little alcohol won't hurt. Beside, they'll regret it once they get hit with hangovers in the morning. That bastard will pay." Cilantro says with a dark aura. "Cilantro, it was just a minor prank. Let it go." Cinnamon says in exasperation. After Massimo's third shot of whiskey a goat randomly appeared and headbutted him, causing the intoxicated teen to stumble to the ground. "Was that a goat?" Cayenne asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What? I thought it was funny." Cilantro says bluntly.

Massimo stood to his feet with a determined gleam in his eyes. "I am going to win that bet if it's the last thing I do!" He yells, starting to summon his flames. "No you moron! You'll ignite the-" There was a large explosion, knocking everyone off their feet.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"You all had one job. How the hell could you mess up babysitting?" Lal Mirch demands, scolding the three grown men. "In our defense, the kids did it." Cilantro comments. Shut up you moron! Cayenne and Cinnamon thought in unison, glaring at the Mist. "Oh? It seems you three need more discipline. I'm sure Colonello would enjoy having three more victims for his obstacle courses." Lal Mirch says with a dark grin. "I'm too young to die damn it!" Cinnamon wailed. "Fuck." Cayenne cursed, remembering the last time they were at the course. It took a super human to survive those monstrosities! Cilantro was silent and disappeared into thin air. "Come back you coward! Come back and suffer with us!"

The Vongola brothers were being scolded as well, all having minor burns. "You just had to use your flames." Enrico grumbled, Massimo just grinned. "I still technically won the bet." He says with a goofy grin. His brother froze. "Shit." "Damn it!" "Shut it you pansies. Whatever it is he's making us do we'll face it like men." Federico states, even as his face paled.

"Massimo is pure evil." Xanxus growled as they all walked to school, in pink ballerina outfits. Squalo and Dino took one look at them and burst into hysterical laughter. Massimo just watched in smug satisfaction. It was worth burning off his eyebrows again, and this time he was armed with eyebrows he had one of the female Vongola agents draw. After she finished laughing at his brothers, she recreated his eyebrows perfectly. All was right in the universe.

Massimo then let out a startled yelp as he felt something barrel into his leg once more. "Why won't that goat stop following me?!" He wailed, running to the school grounds. A figure in the shadows chuckled, revealing Cilantro. "Never mess with my food." He states.


	6. Decline of Vongola: Part 1

**A/N: This is where things start going into AU territory. Seriously, you'd think with several organizations they could've kept one of the brothers alive. In this case, I'm putting it down to Timoteo and the family being overwhelmed by grief and anger. Do I need to put a character death warning when we all know the person dies in canon?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

 **Decline of Vongola: Part 1**

No security was impenetrable, this was a lesson that Vongola was well aware of. For reasons unknown, there was a force targeting Timoteo's sons. They only possible explanation they had was either a strong mist user or something supernatural. The attacks only increased over time and showed no signs of stopping. It took only one mistake, one crack in their defense to leave the future of Vongola vulnerable.

Iemitsu was at his wits end, there were still no leads on these attacks! Who would have the resources and motive to attempt killing Timoteo's sons over a long period of time? There were times when he was looking at reports that he would worry about his small family. While Iemitsu was no longer qualified to be the next Vongola boss his son had Primo's blood in his veins. There were whispers among his subordinates that perhaps he had a mistress and a secret child, wanting a monopoly of the family.

Of course, anyone that knew Iemitsu for a decent amount of time knew that the man was completely loyal to Timoteo. It terrified Iemitsu how close they were to the truth and started cutting down on his trips to Japan. It pained him to see Tsuna's disappointed face whenever he had to cut a visit short, but there wasn't much he could do.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Enrico had been the first to fall. He had managed to shake his guards and fled to the city in a desperate attempt for freedom. "It isn't like I wanted to be a mafia prince." He growled, stalking into a bar. The bartender flinched as he slammed a fist onto the counter. "Get me a Black Russian." He growled, not noticing the man's eyes change a dark blue as he prepared the drinks. The bartender was unassuming with short brown hair and a slim figure, mixing together some vodka and coffee liqueur.

"Quite early for a drink, I take it you had a rough day." The bartender comments, Enrico snorted. "Just shook off my babysitters, old man worries too much." He comments, downing the drink easily. The man laughed. "That's the job of every father in existence. I'm an adult and my father still calls on a weekly basis." The bartender chuckled.

As the bartender distracted Enrico with small talk and filled him with alcohol, smaller crime families had been informed of Enrico's location. "What if this is a trap?" A nervous redhead asks, his entire body shivering in a mixture of terror and anticipation. His comrade snorted. "With this many men, not even the famed Vongola Intuition will get the kid out of this. Vongola has been on top long enough, it's time for a new empire to rule the crime world." The man says with a feral grin. There was a total of two dozen men, all armed to the teeth with weapons. When Enrico walked out of the building, he didn't have any time to react in his inebriated state. He was gunned down in seconds, his body riddled with bullet holes.

In his last moments Enrico saw a specter, staring down at him. His blue tinted hair looked similar to a melon and Enrico's expression morphed into one of horror as well as recognition. "Such half heartedness is unacceptable. One down, two to go." There was cruel laughter and after that, Enrico was no longer among the living.

His death had hit the Vongola family, hard. Timoteo refused to communicate with anyone outside of his sons and guardians for an entire week. He seemed to age greatly, grey starting to pepper his brown hair. His shoulders were slouched, as if he now had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Federico and Xanxus were both demanding vengeance while Massimo had withdrawn into himself, refusing to leave the safety of his room. His eyes were glossy as Xanxus forced his way into Massimo's room, lifting the older boy by the collar. "Wake up you bastard and get yourself together! You're the next in line, so fucking act like it!" Xanxus snarled.

Massimo chuckled weakly. "I can't believe he's gone. It all feels like a joke, if I step up as the next heir I'll be next. We're only denying the inevitable, they won't stop until we're all-" A fist slammed into Massimo's face as he let out a groan. Xanxus narrowed his eyes, his wrath flames starting to leak out of him. "They'll only win if we let them! I am not losing another brother because he lacks the will to live!" Xanxus snapped as Federico placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him, we'll think of a plan without him." He states as tears ran down Massimo's face.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Iemitsu combed over all the information he had to find the families responsible for Enrico's death. He had it narrowed down to three families: the Buffone, Guerra, and Gallo. Of the three, only the Guerra had active flames but they were nothing to write home about. They were a small alliance and wouldn't stand a chance when the heavy hand of Vongola slammed down on them. A dark aura surrounded him as Lal Mirch walked into his office. "I take it you've found the culprits." She states.

"I've got the names of the families involved that physically killed Enrico, but still no signs on who pulled the strings." Iemitsu scowled, crumpling the folder in his tight grip. Lal Mirch's usually stern gaze softened, she knew how close Iemitsu was to the brothers. The Vongola embraced him with open arms when he chanced upon one of the boys being abducted. He was their unofficial uncle. "Boss, Vongola will handle it. And I doubt that those boys will let his killers go unpunished."

It had taken a month for Vongola to organize its forces for an all out attack. Timoteo was known as a boss that preferred diplomacy to violence, but this time he was going straight for the throat. The mafia world would see the consequences of targeting his family. Usually jovial eyes were narrowed, ablaze with the fury he was forced to push down on a daily basis. It was a one-sided bloodbath, for all Timoteo's kindness he was still a boss. He had no hesitation bloodying his own hands to protect his family.

"Dammit! Why is the old man sidelining us? He was our brother, shouldn't we be avenging Enrico as well?" Xanxus demands, slamming his fists on the table. Cayenne pushed up his glasses. "Until they wipe out the threat, you three are still in danger. And none of you are accustomed to actual combat, your involvement would only lead to the men being distracted. It only takes a split second of distraction to be killed." He states. "Isn't there anything we can do?" They heard Massimo ask quietly. He still had bloodshot eyes and his voice was raspy from sobbing, but his eyes were clearer.

Cayenne's fingers tapped the table as Cinnamon answered. "There is one downside to the attack, the majority of Vongola's forces are currently fighting enemy families. That means that the protection around the Vongola manor is a skeleton crew, this would be a perfect opportunity for the culprit to attack. We could try to lure them out-" "We are not using the boys as bait!" Cayenne snapped, his Storm flames flaring in a rare display of anger.

"If I may, why don't we just use illusions?" Cilantro suggests, leisurely lounging on the couch. All eyes turned to him. "Not a viable option. The culprit is likely another Mist user, he could easily dispel your illusions." Cayenne states. "That may be true, but they've never physically appeared themselves. They work in the shadows and manipulate others to do their dirty work. Even for a strong Mist, controlling a person takes immense concentration and energy. They'll see through their victims eyes, in their perspective. It might be possible to catch them off guard and catch a glimpse of the person pulling the strings." Cilantro reasoned.

Cayenne looked thoughtful and Cinnamon scoffed. "Sure, now you choose to use your brain. How do we know you won't wimp out on us?" Cinnamon demands. "When have I ever flaked out on an assignment?" Cinnamon faltered. Cilantro was usually the first to flee from punishments but he never abandoned a mission, even if he was just lurking in the shadows. "So are we doing this bait thing or what?" Xanxus asks with a smirk. "Hell, I'm in. Better than sitting around and doing nothing." Federico says with a shrug. Now all eyes were on Massimo. The teen took a deep breath, his eyes amber with flames. "Let's catch this bastard."


	7. Decline of Vongola: Part 2

**A/N:** **This took forever since I suck at fighting scenes. Also, there's some cursing in this chapter. I think these boys deserved to drop the f-bomb. Until I have more ideas, this will be marked as completed. Also, character death and angst abound.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, CEDEF would have more screen time and Iemitsu's first impression to readers wouldn't have been him as a drunk moron. He works in intelligence, he must have a brain!**

* * *

 **Decline of Vongola: Part 2**

The boys had decided to split up, all being carefully monitored by the agents. Massimo and Federico roamed the halls together while Xanxus was with his Rain guardian Squalo, all of the teens on high alert. Cayenne was at the security monitors, looking for any changes. While illusions could fool the human eye, they couldn't affect cameras in the same way. And if the feed was cut, he could inform his teammates. "Everything is normal so far." He reported.

Minutes passed and Cayenne finally caught a glimpse of an intruder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that there were several in different parts of the manor. "Get ready to welcome some guests. Look for signs of the attackers being controlled, their eyes should be clouded have a dark blue film." Cayenne informs. "So eyes being the window to the soul, that kinda shit?" Xanxus asks warily. "Yep!" Cilantro chirped. "Does anyone else have the sudden urge to punch him?" Cinnamon asks bluntly.

Massimo nervously gripped his crossbow, his knuckles turning white from how tight he held the weapon. "Easy there Massimo, don't want you accidentally shooting yourself or me." Federico comments, Massimo sighed. "This plan is insane. Why am I going along with this?" He complains as Federico held back a grin. Massimo was starting to return to his regular, whiny self. Silence hadn't suited his brother. "You have the best intuition, just leave the fighting to me." "Then get ready, someone's here."

One of their attackers had green sparks coming off of his body, Federico silently cursed. It just had to be a Lightning! Those monsters were known for being able to take hits and shake them off like they were nothing. Federico took out a semi-automatic and opened fire. The lightning created a shield, the other attacker vaulting over him and charging the brothers with twin blades.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Alright, who's closest to Federico and Massimo's location?" Cayenne demands, watching the action on the screen. "I'm on it. Tell 'em to hang on." Cinnamon grunted, running through the halls. He activated his Cloud flames, the brass knuckles on his hands morphing into metal gauntlets. "If at all possible, try to lure them into one of the traps we set beforehand. I designed them to maim, not kill." Cayenne states. "Damn sadist." Cinnamon muttered under his breath.

Federico cursed, blocking the blades with the body of his gun. He was thanking every deity out there that it had a reinforced frame. Massimo was quickly reloading his crossbow after each shoot he took, attacking from a distance. Federico felt the strength in his arms about to give out when Cinnamon tackled his opponent to the ground, not hesitating to snap the man's neck. _"Cinnamon, we need one of them alive."_ Cayenne says in exasperation.

"Hold your glasses, alright? We still got a live one. What is this fucker a sumo wrestler?" Cinnamon exclaims. _"Just make your way to one of the traps and Cilantro will attempt to peer into the connection to our mystery Mist once he's captured."_ Cayenne orders. "Easier said than done!" He yells as spikes shot from the shield to pierce the Vongola brothers. Cinnamon only had time to tackle one brother away from the attack, Massimo watching in horror as a spike pierced Federico's chest. "Federico!"

Time seemed to slow as the large man smirked, his eyes filled with sadistic delight. "Two down, one more to go." The spikes retracted, Federico's body falling limply to the ground. Massimo began to shake, his eyes turning orange as his flames wildly thrashed. "Calm down kid! I know you're upset but you're going to burn yourself out at this rate!" Cinnamon yells. Massimo ignored the man as he walked forward, Sky flames bashing themselves against the Lightning's shield until it shattered. Cinnamon cursed aloud. "Dammit, Cilantro get your ass over here! There might not be anything left of the man by the time you get here."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

A shiver ran down Xanxus and Squalo's spines as they felt Massimo's flames reflect his anguish and rage. "Shit. Cayenne, where are my brothers?" Xanxus demands. _"In the main dining hall. Does your Rain know how to use his flames? We're going to need one hell of a tranquilizer when this is over."_ Cayenne says irritably. He just hoped that Cilantro would be on the scene before any permanent damage was done.

Cinnamon tore off Federico's shirt, grimacing when he saw the damage. Federico was pierced straight through the heart, without a medical team and a Sun Federico didn't have long to live. Whoever the bastard pulling the strings was, he always seemed to be two steps ahead of them. "Damn it, Cilantro should have been here by now. What's taking him so long?"

His blood ran cold when he heard Cilantro chuckle quietly, the laugh steadily increasing in volume. _"Did you fools honestly think I couldn't overtake a second rate Mist? I will give this lackey credit, this vessel has lasted longer than the others."_ His voice had lowered an octave. They finally got the attention of the person pulling the strings but their plan was going up in flames. "What do you want?" Cinnamon asks through gritted teeth. The Mist chuckled. _"I'm only doing what I've done for centuries, looking out for the family."_

He's insane. That was the only possible explanation that made sense to Cinnamon. In the background Massimo was incinerating the Lightning, watching the man scream in pain with complete apathy. Massimo's flames went haywire, lashing out at everything as a flash of emotion finally appeared in the teen's eyes. Massimo collapsed, clutching at his chest. _"Well then, it seems my work here is complete."_ And with that, the signal for Cilantro's line was cut off.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Thankfully one of the family doctors was still in the mansion and rushed Massimo to the infirmary. Cayenne searched the security feed for Cilantro, only to find their partner burned from the inside out by foreign flames. Even though the man had been a lazy bum at times, he was the glue that kept their group together. Cinnamon's phone began to ring, he was wondering when the Vongola intuition would realize something was amiss.

"Hey boss man. How are things on your end?" Cinnamon asks, watching the heart monitor. The oxygen mask and flame transfusions were also a stark reminder of their failure. _"We just wiped out the Buffone and Guerra families. How are the boys?"_ Iemitsu asks, there was a tense silence. "There was another attack. Federico and Cilantro were killed and Massimo is still in the infirmary." Cinnamon says solemnly. _"Goddamn it! Tell me we at least have some more information on this bastard!"_

"We know that he has some sort of history with the family and seems to think that he's helping it in some way. Were there any traitors in the past that may have disagreed with Nono's policies?" Cayenne asks, taking the phone from Cinnamon. _"That's quite a long list. I'll see if Nono knows anything. Christ, is Xanxus alright?"_ Iemitsu asks, Cayenne looked thoughtful. "He's fine, for some reason the intruders didn't seem interested in him."

While Massimo would recover, he wouldn't be able to use any flames. Iemitsu grimaced, not only had Timoteo just lost another son but he had lost one of his best intelligence officers. When he found the person behind these attacks, he was going to make them pay for hurting his famiglia. He squashed down the urge to visit his own family, not wanting to call attention to them.

Xanxus would be looking into the family archives, looking for a suspect in his brother's deaths when he would discover why the Mist never targeted him. Only Massimo's interference would stop the possible bloodbath, even if the relationship with Timoteo was now strained. Now all their hopes would be placed on a young Japanese boy that couldn't go down the stairs without tripping over his own feet.


End file.
